I loved her first
by CallMeFillionatic
Summary: Kate tiene una sobrina de 4 años y medio, de la que se hace cargo junto a Jim, desde que murió su hermana Helen junto a su marido en ese accidente de tráfico. Cuando va a abrirse a Rick, a dar un paso importante en la relación que se tienen, algo o más bien alguien la frena. El verano empieza mal, pero no imagina cómo de mal... ¿Cuál será el papel de Rick? Enfocado tras el 2x24.
1. Chapter 1

_Tengo varias historias y todo un verano en hiatus para ir avanzándolas, pero me acaba de venir la inspiración a la mente y no he podido hacer otra cosa mas que coger el teclado y empezar a escribir. Iré continuando todas o casi todas, ya que la primera que escribí no me motiva demasiado._

_De esta poco que decir, si os gusta hacérmelo saber a través de los comentarios_

_**AVISO:** _**si alguna de las historias que se suben le sirven a uno/a para inspirarse a hacer una propia, al menos se hace saber de dónde sale vuestra idea. Más que nada por que al que o la que escribe e intenta coger argumentos no muy vistos por fanfiction, no le suele gustar encontrarse copias de sus fics sin ni siquiera dejar saber esa otra persona de dónde ha cogido la idea. **

* * *

_**I LOVED HER FIRST**_

Entro al despacho intentando hacerme la desentendida, intentando no dejar ver que a lo largo de este año pasado a su lado los sentimientos han ido cambiando

-¡Ohh, mira quien se va a tomar una cerveza! – lo escucho decir rodeado de las personas que ya son más que amigos y compañeros de trabajo.

-Bueno Castle, no siempre trabajo – respondo intentando evitar el contacto visual

-No le eches una competición a beber, te gana seguro – dice Lanie en ese momento, ya algo achispada

-No necesito beber para ganarle – le respondo mirándola mientras frunzo el ceño

-Uhhh, ¿qué bicho te ha picado?

-Castle, ¿tienes un segundo? – le pregunto mientras siento como un cosquilleo empieza a recorrerme de arriba abajo

Salimos al pasillo donde encontramos algo de intimidad, si es que es posible llamarlo así teniendo a tu jefe y a tus compañeros sin quitarte ojo a través del cristal del despacho.

-¿Qué pasa? – me pregunta él ajeno a toda la vorágine de nervios que siento ahora mismo por dentro

Me aclaro la garganta antes de intentar dar una respuesta coherente, de hecho todavía dudo de esto pero decido arrancar a pesar de ello –Escucha…sé que no soy una persona fácil de conocer… - hago un esfuerzo por controlar el nerviosismo que denota mi tono de voz y desvió un momento la mirada para armarme de valor – y… no suelo dejar ver lo que siento, pero… este último año trabajando contigo, me lo he pasado muy bien.

Siento sus penetrantes ojos azules enfocados en mi rostro y por un momento creo que es capaz de leer a través del mismo, cómo si este fuese un libro abierto para él

-Sí, yo también – le escucho decir

Asiento mientras una enorme sonrisa que no sé controlar se expande por mi cara – así que...voy a decir, eh…

-Richard, ¿estás listo?

Esa voz es inconfundible, no obstante Rick pasándole un brazo por la cintura, se encarga de dejarlo claro, por si las dudas – Hola Gina. Beckett, ¿te acuerdas de Gina mi ex mujer?

-Y tu editora – añade Gina, como para dejarme más claro la enorme vinculación que tiene con él y que al parecer yo nunca tendré

-Oh sí, hablamos el otro día – respondo intentando mantener la pose – Veo que por fin le has encontrado – digo ahora dirigiéndome a ella y no a él

-Oh, sí es como un niño algunas veces – contesta ella echándole una ojeada de arriba abajo – no sé por qué pero tampoco es que muerda… mucho.

Me muerdo la cara interna del labio mientras observo la complicidad existente y la risa de Rick ante las palabras de ésta.

-Tenemos que irnos ya o pillaremos mucho atasco – dice Gina en ese preciso instante

-¿os vais? – pregunto sintiendo como dentro algo de mi quiere hacerse pedazos ante esta nueva información

-A los Hamptons – me responde él

-¿El fin de semana? – preguntó ahora yo sin importarme la imagen que pueda dar

-No, todo el verano en realidad. Quiero estar encima de él para que termine el libro.

Siento un nudo en la garganta y un mazazo en el estómago pero intento disimularlo de alguna forma

-Eh, lo siento, creía que no os llevabais bien – me escucho decir sin ser capaz de controlar los sentimientos

-Pues no – dice al menos él – Pero anoche por teléfono empezamos a hablar

-Y estuvimos horas hablando

-Sí...

-Como en los viejos tiempos

-si

Veo como la mira y como le mira ella a él, siento como las ilusiones se hacen añicos y los planes de llegar a ser algo más que compañeros se reducen a meras cenizas y me muerdo el labio con más fuerza intentando controlar las lágrimas.

-Bueno...lo siento, ¿ibas a decirme algo? – me pregunta después recordando tal vez que sigo ahí

-Sí, quería decir que... que tengas un buen verano

-Igualmente. Y como ya te he dicho, ha sido un.. gran placer.

-Sí, es verdad.

Me da la mano, antes de girarse y alejarse cogidos ambos dos por la cintura. Sé que Roy, Lanie, Espo y Ryan han estado observando toda la escena, así que lo único que quiero es poder irme a la par que ellos.

Me giro yendo a buscar mi cazadora de cuero negra y una vez con ella en la mano, siento como la mano de Espo se apoya sobre mi hombro – Lo siento

Me giró tragando una bocanada de aire – Emilie está a punto de llegar a casa. Debo irme.

Asiente y me deja marchar avisándome de que me llamará a media tarde.

Bajo por el ascensor sintiéndome una completa estúpida. E introduciendo la mano a través del bolsillo de la cazadora cojo las llaves agachando la mirada al ver como se abren las puertas y una lágrima se escapa de mis ojos descendiendo a través de la mejilla.

Entro en el coche y coloco la llave en el contacto mientras apoyo mis brazos sobre el volante y dejo caer mi cabeza, permitiéndome derrumbarme por un instante. Tras esto, piso el pedal de embrague y arrancó

Llegó a casa y veo que todavía no ha llegado mi padre, así que decido desmaquillarme antes de que Emilie se asuste al verme con el rímel y el maquillaje corrido.

Entro al baño y echo el pestillo apoyando mis manos sobre el lavabo permitiéndome gritar. Alzo la mirada encontrándome con mi desmejorado reflejo al otro lado del espejo y abro el grifo dejando caer el agua antes de sumergir mis manos en ella para acto seguido llevarlas a mi cara.

-¡Mami, mami, mami! – escucho gritar al cabo de un rato- ya tedminé el cole

Me cojo una coleta y abro la puerta con una sonrisa en la cara. Apenas me da tiempo de agacharme antes de que Emilie se lance a mí pasándome los brazos por el cuello. Le beso el pelo preguntándole como ha ido

-Muuuy bien. Nos disfazamos todos de animales poque era un baile de disfaces del cuento de la selva y ¿sabes cuál nos tocó? ¡El elefaaaante!

-¿Te disfrazatse de Hathi? – le preguntó intentando contagiarme de su entusiasmo

Me mira mal alzando una ceja – no mama, Hathi no, elefante – me dice como si no lo hubiese dejado suficientemente claro

Sonrió y le dejo que vaya a su habitación mientras salgo a la cocina a saludar a mi padre.

-¿Cómo estás? – me pregunta dándose cuenta al instante de que no demasiado bien.

-Supongo que tendría que habérmelo esperado – respondo esbozando una falsa sonrisa – todos me avisasteis…

-Ven – me responde estrechándome entre sus brazos -no pienses en ello ahora. Yo también pasé por muchas de estas antes de conocer a tu madre, ¿sabes? Por suerte tú cuentas con nosotros y no dejaré que sufras por ese escritor. Es él el que se lleva la pérdida, no tú.

Lo abrazo con cariño, cerrando los ojos como cuando era pequeña y creía posible que en sus brazos se evaporasen todos mis males y al cabo de unos minutos me separo algo más reconfortada.

-Llevas razón

Me mira cómo si mis palabras hubiesen sonado más a lo que él quiere escuchar que a lo que en verdad siento

-No, de verdad, llevas razón. Creo que debería desconectar, que tú deberías desconectar y que tendríamos que llevarnos a Emilie de vacaciones

Me mira asombrado. En los 6 años que lleva viviendo conmigo nunca ha habido verano en el que yo haya tenido vacaciones, ni siquiera el primer año que nos quedamos con Emilie tras la muerte de Helen.

-¿Hablas en serio? – me pregunta sin darle demasiada credibilidad a mis palabras. Él mejor que nadie sabe lo que para mí simboliza el trabajo, es la manera de llegar algún día en un futuro a honrar la muerte de mi madre y la de mi hermana. Se lo debo a mi padre y se lo debo a mi sobrina, pero ahora mismo necesito unos días fuera de la comisaria. No es sólo el rechazo por parte del escritor, es también el cansancio físico y mental.

-Totalmente papá. Es más, había pensado en un crucero. Sólo Emilie, tú y yo. ¿Qué te parece? – le pregunto dudosa tras haber tomado decisiones sin contar con él.

-Me parece que mi nieta se pondrá loca de contenta.

Sonrió y le miro – en ese caso, sólo necesitamos hacer las maletas.

Me giro cuando siento como mi padre me mira como si hubiese algo que no me hubiese contado.

-Hey, ¿qué sucede? – le pregunto dejándole ver que puede ser totalmente franco conmigo y que un rechazo amoroso no puede hundir así como él cree a su niña

-Kate… esta mañana… ha llegado una carta.

Desando los pasos dados y vuelvo a acercarme a él. - ¿y bien? – le preguntó con una sonrisa que pretende ser alentadora para que continúe.

-Viene de los juzgados – me responde bajando la mirada – La familia de Josh quiere hacerse cargo de la tutela legal de Emilie. Al parecer se lo han replanteado y una de sus tías paternas ha pedido la tutela. Sabes que tú hermana y Josh nunca nombraron tutores de Emilie en un testamento o documento público, por lo que el juez nos ha remitido a una sesión sobre mediación familiar, con la finalidad de que ambas partes alcancemos un acuerdo.

Siento que ahora sí que me está siendo arrojado un cubo de agua helada por la cabeza. Rebobino en la mente hasta llegar a ese primer día, 4 años atrás cuando mi padre llegó a casa con mi sobrina en brazos. Es verdad que nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza el tener un bebé, conllevaba tener demasiadas responsabilidades y recuerdo como pedí en el juzgado que llamasen a la parte de la familia de mi cuñado para que alguno de sus tíos se hiciesen cargo de ella, pero todos se opusieron por un motivo u otro. Así que al final a regañadientes decidí presentarme como su tutora legal. De eso había pasado 4 largos años. Años en los que había ido viéndola crecer, decir su primera palabra, dar sus primeros pasos. Años en los que me había acostado abrazada a ella cuando una pesadilla me la levantaba empapada en sudor entrada la madrugada.

Ahora no era capaz de compartirla, de limitarme a verla solamente la mitad del año.

Siento que no soy capaz de canalizar la furia, la tristeza y la impotencia que me carcome en esos momentos y doy un puñetazo al armario con furia. Un puñetazo al que le sucede otro y otro y otro más. Mi padre me frena agarrándome por la cintura y me aleja de la cocina hacia el hall haciendo que me siente en el sofá.

-Voy a por el botiquín donde tenemos las cremas, por favor…

Asiento dejándole ver que no tengo en mente destrozar la casa que he tenido que ir pagando poco a poco y en ese momento veo como Emilie se esconde en la pared del pasillo

Maldigo en silencio que haya podido ser partícipe de la escena anterior y la llamo con la mano.

Remolona y todavía algo asustada se acerca mirando el parquet, así que no necesito preguntárselo para saber que me ha visto.

-Ven cariño, ven – le digo intentando subirla al sofá encima de mí

Me mira y siento que es la primera vez que veo miedo en su mirada

-Hey cariño, lo siento mucho. Siento mucho haberte asustado.

Vuelve a bajar la mirada- E..estabas pegando al amario muy fuete – me dice todavía sin sentirse segura para mirarme a los ojos

-Lo sé, lo sé cariño. He perdido el control, prometo que nunca nunca más volverá a pasar.

Todavía con cierta duda veo como da un par de pasos hasta llegar al sofá y cogiéndola en brazos la siento sobre mí, rodeando su cintura con mis brazos.

-¿Quieres saber por qué me he enfadado tanto? – le pregunto acercando mis labios a una de sus mejillas.

Asiente callada pasando sus dedos a través de mi mejilla.

-Veras, tú tienes muchas personas que te quieren mucho mucho y una de esas personitas quiere estar contigo y cuidarte como te cuidamos el abuelo y yo.

Se gira para poder mirarme atenta a mis palabras y no sé cómo consigo continuar sin quebrarme delante de ella

-Y le gustaría poder vivir contigo como vivimos nosotros. Ella te quiere tanto como nosotros y estoy segura de que cuando la conozcas tú la querrás igual.

-Yo quero quedadme con el agüelo y contigo– me dice en ese momento con angustia en la voz

-Escúchame, nosotras nunca nos separaremos. Siempre estaré contigo

-Peo yo quero vivir contigo, ¿po qué esa senioda quede que viva con ella si no es mi mamá?

La abrazó y me veo incapaz de poder contarle toda la historia. ¿Cómo se le explica a una niña de 4 años que su madre y su padre murieron en un accidente de tráfico cuando ella apenas era un bebé?

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

_Muchas gracias por el recibimiento a esta nueva historia y por cada review. Espero que os siga gustando y decir que agradeceré cualquier crítica de este fic, tanto positiva como no, siempre y cuando sea constructiva._

_Nos vemos mañana con el 3º capítulo_

* * *

Beso su cabecita mientras intento tranquilizarla, haciendo círculos con mi mano sobre su tripa. Alterarla no entraba en mis planes.

-Vamos, no tienes que tener miedo, yo tampoco quiero que nos separen. Te prometo que no dejaré que tengas que marcharte, ahora descansa cariño.

Para cuando papá vuelve, Emilie ya ha caído rendida, con sus pequeñas manitas apoyadas sobre mis brazos.

Alzo la mirada, mordiéndome la lengua para intentar disimular esas lágrimas que empañan mi visión

-Hey – es lo único que consigo decir mientras intento ganar tiempo para no dejar ver la vulnerabilidad que también Katherine Beckett como cualquier otra persona, puede sentir.

Mi padre extiende su mano para acariciar la mejilla de Emilie, pero parece replanteárselo mejor y frena a mitad de camino.

-Tu hermana estaría orgullosa – susurra focalizando la mirada en la niña

Esbozo una sonrisa triste y nostálgica. Helen… Todavía puedo recordar esas carreras por el barrio cuando solamente teníamos la edad que ahora tiene mi sobrina, cómo yo me picaba cada vez que ella me daba alcance recordándome quién era la mayor, cómo me arropaba por las noches cuando mis padres se retrasaban en el trabajo. Y tocándome la mejilla con cuidado de no levantar a mi sobrina, todavía puedo sentir la primera y última bofetada que me dio cuando me pilló esa tarde, a la vuelta del instituto fumando un porro con el "malote" de la clase. Creo que fue la única vez que estuvimos durante más de una semana sin dirigirnos la palabra.

-Cuando estás junto a ella… – continua mi padre, batallando dentro de su propia guerra sentimental- vuelve la Katie que yo conocí. Vuelve esa niña cargada de ilusiones y retos a alcanzar. Es como si mi niña pequeña no hubiese desaparecido después de todo.

Le miro con algunas lágrimas empapando mis mejillas y estiro mi mano agarrando la suya.

-No, estoy bien, estoy bien – me dice intentando él también esconder su vulnerabilidad. Supongo que el no dejar compartir con quienes queremos nuestros sentimientos, es algo que me viene de familia – sólo soy un viejo tonto y sentimental – dice haciendo el esfuerzo de esbozar una sonrisa mientras la pena lo embarga por dentro. Y tras esto se sienta en uno de los sillones, encendiendo la tele.

Me incorporó recolocando a Emilie en el sofá y la cubro con una manta fina antes de sentarme junto a mi padre en el sillón contiguo al suyo. Cojo el mando enmudeciendo las noticias locales y apoyo mi mano sobre la suya.

-Eh, escúchame. No tienes que hacerlo. Mírame… mírame por favor – le pido apretando su mano- No tienes que lidiar esta batalla solo – continuo una vez que he logrado mi objetivo - Sé que hemos perdido demasiado y que eso ha dado mayor pie a encerrarnos dentro de nosotros mismos, pero nosotros todavía somos una familia. Que el tiempo lo cambia todo es algo que ambos hemos podido vivir en nuestras propias carnes papá y que la vida a pesar de ello debe continuar, es la metodología que nos ha tocado aprender a seguir. Tal vez con sus tíos encontrase mayor estabilidad familiar, puede que tuviese una familia normalizada como el resto de los niños de su edad… pero fuimos nosotros los que la abrazamos primero, los que la hicimos sonreír. Sé que al comienzo fue algo que tuviste que hacer prácticamente solo y ahora me pesa. Pero ella – digo ahora mirando hacia el lugar en el que duerme nuestra pequeña Beckett – acabo conquistándonos a ambos. Fue la que te devolvió tus ganas por vivir y te alejó de ese mundo en el que te viste sumido tras la pérdida de mamá. Supongo que fue la tabla de salvación para esta familia. Y no pondremos fácil el dejarla marchar.

-¿De verdad crees que podremos seguir manteniendo su tutela legal? – me pregunta mi padre apesadumbrado.

-Tal vez tú lo hayas olvidado, pero yo todavía recuerdo esa lección que me disteis cuando era pequeña, en la vida no hay certezas fijas, pero no por ello podemos dejar de luchar cuando el mar se embravece

Asiente, casi tan inseguro como lo estoy yo, de que en verdad vaya a ser tan sencillo ganar esta batalla y nos fundimos en un abrazo hasta que el sonido de un teléfono móvil interrumpe ese momento.

Me separo y contesto tragando saliva.

-Buenas tardes, ¿Katherine Beckett? – escucho preguntar desde el otro lado de la línea

-Buenas tardes, sí… soy yo. ¿Y usted es?

-Ginnifer Miller, tal vez no me recuerdes… coincidimos en la boda de nuestros difuntos hermanos – dice haciendo que tras esto se instale el silencio por un momento.

Hago memoria por recordar a la familia política de mi hermana, pero lo cierto es que me resulta imposible ponerle cara a la mujer con la que estoy hablando - ¿Llamas por el asunto de la tutela, verdad? – pregunto sin andarme con rodeos ni formalismos innecesarios

-Verá cuando nos llamaron 4 años atrás para hacernos cargo de la pequeña, estaba pasando por una situación muy complicada, no podía hacerme cargo de ella... – inspiro profundamente en parte para no decirle cuatro cosas y colgar el teléfono y en parte para dejarle que se explique, si es que hay alguna explicación de las que dé que pueda valerme y dejo que continúe – pero lo cierto es que ahora puedo hacerme cargo de ella. Sé que usted la ha estado cuidando todo este tiempo, pero sé lo joven que es y los sacrificios que conlleva el criar a un hijo sola. Verá creo que sería mejor quedar y hablar sobre este tema en persona.

¿Qué hay que hablar?, creo que está bastante claro que si no tuvo tiempo para Emilie 4 años atrás, tampoco tiene porqué tenerlo ahora. Pero antes de verlo venir, me veo fijando lo que puede llamarse una cita con ella.

-Sí, a las 8.00pm en Romy's. Adiós.

Cuelgo dejando el móvil en la mesa de la cocina y vuelvo al hall donde me encuentro a mi padre que me mira con la mirada ausente.

-Era ella, ¿verdad?

Asiento sin necesidad de decir nada más y miro a mi sobrina pensando en qué es lo que voy a decirle esta tarde a esa mujer.

* * *

Hace apenas un par de horas que hemos llegado a los Hamptons y ya quiero deshacerme de ella. Si, hablo de Gina. No es sólo por su insistencia en llevarme a la cama, alegando que quiere recuperar algo que nunca ha existido; de hecho no me importaría utilizarla para desahogarme, al final y según la opinión que tiene formada de mí la única mujer que en verdad ha podido llegar a importarme, sólo se reduce a sexo lo que busco en las mujeres. Sin embargo lo que me molesta es que quiera volver a sacar tajada. Como lo hizo la última vez. Como lo han hecho todas las mujeres con las que he estado a lo largo de estos años. Para ellas acostarse conmigo, es dar con el premio gordo de la lotería.

-¿Has acabado?- interrumpe de nuevo entrando en mi despacho con un camisón transparente que deja traslucir todos sus encantos

Fuerzo una sonrisa que ella sabe que es fachada y respondo intentando sonar divertido – Todavía me queda medio capítulo, querida.

Cambia el semblante poniendo cara de asco y escupe las palabras antes de marcharse –Vaya, tanto tiempo invertido para el resultado que luego da...

-Cierra la puerta al salir – es mi única respuesta intentando mantener el tono anterior.

Cuando vuelvo a encontrarme sólo cierro el portátil reflexionando sobre esas palabras. Son dichas de otro modo, las mismas que llevo diciéndome a mí mismo a lo largo de estas semanas. Lo cierto es que la inspiración ya no está y si antes era capaz de escribir algo medianamente pasable como para causar furor entre el público, ahora apenas me veo capaz de escribir tres líneas sin pulsar la tecla de retroceso que me lleva de nuevo a esa maldita página en blanco.

Y entonces pienso en ella. Una de las mejores profesionales en su campo, herida hasta el extremo pero con las agallas suficientes para cubrir sus cicatrices y levantarse cada nueva mañana con una única misión o bueno, tal vez dos.

¿Qué sería lo que querría decirme esta mañana? Era la primera vez que veía a la gran Kate Beckett dudosa y nerviosa hasta ese punto y lo cierto es que me había impactado, así que supongo que tendría que ser algo realmente importante. ¿Habría dado con una nueva pista sobre el asesino de su madre?

"_Vamos llámala",_ escucho decir a lo que podría llamar mi conciencia. Desechó la idea casi al minuto, _"¿qué voy a decirle? Kate, soy el cobarde que huye antes de enfrentarse a sus sentimientos. El qué se quiebra cuando te ve con otro hombre y se muere de celos, el que espera que a través de todos y cada uno de sus detalles tú te des cuenta de que está ahí y sin embargo el mismo que aunque quiere estar contigo sabe que no sería capaz de formalizar nada a tu lado._

No tal vez sea mejor la decisión tomada. Tal vez sólo necesite de esta distancia física para olvidarme de ella a lo largo de este verano. Le prometí volver en otoño, pero tal vez no lo haga. Creo que no es bueno reabrir cicatrices y confío en que la herida que siento ahora mismo, termine convirtiéndose en una de ellas, para cuando las hojas de los árboles vuelvan a caer.

* * *

Llego a la cafetería antes de tiempo, para poder reorganizar mis ideas y reestructurar el discurso que tengo en la mente, pero cuando me siento en uno de los taburetes empezando a quitarme la cazadora, siento una mano en mi hombro.

-¿Kate?- susurra el mismo tono de voz que he escuchado horas atrás

-¿Usted debe de ser Ginnifer? – preguntó solo para romper el hielo.

-Lo soy, pero por favor tutéame, al fin y al cabo somos familia como quien dice – me responde de forma amable. Y al girarme me encuentro con una mujer no mucho mayor que yo que me tiende una mano con un amago de sonrisa sincera en los labios.

Estrecho su mano y tomamos asiento en una de las mesas, mientras apoyamos las cazadoras y los bolsos al otro lado.

-No te recordaba así – me dice Ginnifer en ese momento haciendo que me tome un minuto para observarla.

-Supongo que ninguna de las dos, somos las mismas que hace 8 años – respondo con tono nostálgico al pensar en ese día. Fue la primera y única vez que pude ver a Helen con un vestido, el día de su boda.

Vuelvo a la realidad sin dejarme llevar por los recuerdos del pasado y veo como asiente.

-Veras, supongo que debe sorprenderte el que ahora haya pedido la custodia de mi sobrina, pero lo cierto es que llevo arrepintiéndome 4 años de no haberlo hecho. Lo cierto es que Josh y yo siempre estuvimos muy unidos, desde niños y me comprometí a cuidar de Emilie si algo le sucedía a él o a Helen. Quise hacerlo en su momento, desde que la conocí por primera vez en el hospital creamos un vínculo diferente, sé que no tuvimos mucho tiempo para estar juntas pero quería a ese bebé como si fuese mi propia hija, créeme cuando te digo que hice todo lo posible por pedir su custodia en aquel momento, pero… no pude hacerlo por causas mayores. No podía llevármela a casa…

Cruzo mis manos y apoyo mis codos en la mesa escuchándola atenta mientras noto como empieza a temblarle los labios e intenta controlar ese temblor que la recorre de arriba abajo.

-Tenía un hijo – continua sin conseguir controlar ese tembleque que se acentúa por momentos – pero… nos lo arrebató la leucemia cuando era un niño. Nunca pude superarlo ni mi marido tampoco. Por eso cuando supe que mi hermano estaba esperando una hija me volqué en ellos, en ayudarlos, darles consejos, acompañarles durante el proceso… mientras mi marido decidió volcarse también… pero en la bebida – continua ahora desecha.

La miro y me debato entre abrazarla o dejarle seguir, tal vez pueda malinterpretar mi gesto, así que a través de los gestos le dejo seguir.

-Supongo que estaba tan involucrada en mi futura sobrina, que cerré los ojos ante una realidad que me golpeaba – suelta una risa sarcástica mientras cierra los ojos canalizando el dolor que la embarga – al principio eran sólo algunas borracheras ¿sabes? Lo quise achacar a una etapa depresiva, a una etapa que yo le ayudaría a superar pero…

Me levanto y me siento a su lado ofreciéndole mi apoyo, mientras siento como llora en silencio sobre mi hombro.

Rápidamente se recompone y me mira mientras le ofrezco un pañuelo– gracias – susurra ahora.

-Debió de ser muy duro – respondo empatizando plenamente con ella. Y es que esa es una de las cosas que soy capaz de notar desde que perdí a mi madre; cómo cuando el dolor infringido ha sido tan fuerte, todavía permanece ahí a pesar de que haya podido transcurrir el tiempo.

Me mira con los ojos vidriosos y me pide darle paso para continuar la historia

-En verdad no es necesario que lo hagas Ginnifer - le contestó tragando saliva e imaginándome la continuación.

Me mira de medio lado con uno de los semblantes más tristes a los que me ha tocado hacer frente a lo largo de estos años y susurra - quiero hacerlo. Quiero explicártelo. No quiero que pienses que mi objetivo es el de ser una oportunista que quiere quitarte a la que ya será tu niña.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bueno pues aquí estoy de nuevo, debería estar comiéndome hasta los codos por el agobio que va a depararme esta semana, pero prefiero dejarle desahogarse un poco a mi cabeza, que después de todo, la vida no se reduce a agobios, trabajo, estudios, esfuerzos y malos momentos._

_Espero que guste. Perdonen todos los fallos ortográficos que puedan encontrar o alguna palabra que me haya podido comer, lo cierto es que lo he escrito rápido y no tengo tiempo material para poder revisarlo._

_Un millón de gracias por leerme y sólo puedo decir que del mismo modo que en la vida cotidiana, no es oro todo lo que reluce, en el fic ocurre igual. _

_PD: Sé que en este comienzo de fic está tardando un poco en llegar el caskett que todos conocemos, pero créanme cuando les digo que llegará. Digamos que tengo una idea bastante desarrollada del hilo argumental de esta historia, sólo que a diferencia de mis anteriores historias, está será más larga y sin grandes parones entre capítulos por ese mismo motivo._

* * *

-Es más –continua mirándome con unos ojos azules que han perdido todo el brillo que algún día pudieron poseer - no quiero separarte de la niña – me dice casi en un murmullo.

La miro sin saber que decir, para ser franca no esperaba esas palabras por su parte cuando recibí su llamada horas atrás.

-Tú eres lo más cercano a una madre que Emilie puede y podrá tener y entiendo perfectamente que separarla de tu lado, sería infringirle un daño innecesario, que a toda costa sé bien que ambas pretendemos evitarle. Sólo quiero ayudarte con la custodia, sentirme útil, poder estar cerca de ella, visitarla con frecuencia, verla crecer, retroalimentarme de sus ganas por la vida, por supuesto dejando claro que es contigo con quien debe vivir. Eso… eso es lo único que quería exponer mañana en el juzgado, pero no quería que fueses con una idea preconcebida y errónea – termina de decir dándome así paso a mí.

Me muerdo el labio inferior y deposito mi mirada en la suya – no tengo nada que decir- respondo sosteniendo su mirada – creo que cuanto más rodeada esté de personas que la quieran de verdad, más feliz será y la felicidad de mi sobrina es lo único que en verdad importa.

Esbozamos una sonrisa y pedimos un par de cafés mientras sacó el móvil y busco entre la galería de imágenes, la última sesión de fotos que le hice a Emilie la semana pasada antes de su espectáculo de ballet. Se lo pasó y al cogerlo y ser consciente de quién se trata, noto como se emociona y me pregunta casi sin voz:

-¿Es ella?, ¿Es Emilie?

Asiento despacio observando los gestos de su cara.

-¡Cuánto ha crecido! Y pensar que era ayer cuando me agarraba la mano con esos deditos tan pequeños… ahora es toda una princesita vestida con su traje y esos globos

Sonrió rememorando ese día y la ilusión con la que me despertó cuando apenas empezaba a despuntar los primeros rayos de luz a través de las rendijas de las persianas.

-¿Te gustaría pasarte por casa tras el café? Digamos que mi padre y yo nos asustamos un poco al recibir esa carta de los juzgados. Creo que sería una buena idea que os conocieseis si a partir de ahora vamos a jugar en el mismo equipo y estaría bien que Emilie pudiese conocerte a ti.

Me mira insegura y por un momento pienso que hasta va a salir corriendo antes de darme una respuesta.

-¿De verdad crees que es una buena idea? – pregunta dubitativa – ¿Y si Emilie no me acepta?

-¿Por qué no ha de hacerlo? En cierta manera tú ya formas parte de su historia. Tal vez ella no pueda recordarte a ti, pero podemos ayudarle a despertar esos recuerdos. O generar otros nuevos.

Asiente sin convicción y en ese momento llegan los cafés. Al ir a darle las gracias al camarero que nos los trae, me quedo sumergida en los recuerdos… y en él. En sus apariciones estelares cuando se abría el ascensor y asomaba con esa sonrisa pícara por el pasillo de la comisaria, con una taza de café en cada mano. En su mirada azul que siempre buscaba la mía, en sus "buenos días detective".

-¿Estas bien? – me pregunta Ginnifer en ese momento

-¿Qué? Sí, sí – contesto asintiendo con la cabeza dejándole ver que no es nada importante.

Cuando terminamos y pagando la cuenta, salimos juntas de la cafetería y tomo la iniciativa de sacar las llaves del coche, invitándola a acompañarme.

-¿Estas segura de esto? – me pregunta mirándome fijamente

Asiento y esboza una sonrisa subiendo al asiento del copiloto

* * *

Viendo que es inútil malgastar mi tiempo de esa forma, sentado delante de un teclado que no me dice nada, que no me inspira nada, decido apagar y recoger el portátil y aprovechando que sé que Gina debe de estar tomando el sol en una de las tumbonas junto a la piscina del jardín, me levantó de la silla y me acercó al otro extremo del despacho, donde desempolvando la tapa de ese piano de cola que en su día mi querida madre decidió instalar aquí, me encuentro con esa sucesión de teclas que me llevan a otra época.

Me siento en ese amago de banco y recordando los precalentamientos en esas aburridas clases del conservatorio, preparo mis dedos antes de enfrentarme a lo que seguramente acabe siendo un gran desastre, ya que además dudo de que este piano esté afinado después de tantos años transcurridos. Sin embargo al pasar mis dedos a través de las teclas puedo comprobar que es así, hago memoria hasta recordar la partitura de esa canción, la canción que toqué en la última de mis actuaciones.

Cierro los ojos para concentrarme y meterme de lleno en esto y dejo que sea mis manos las que lleven el control de las notas. Cuando me veo lo suficientemente seguro y siento que el sonido que se escucha no es lo espantoso que yo esperaba, me aclaro la garganta y empiezo a acompañar esa melodía con la letra de esa canción, la que sin duda fuese una de mis canciones de la adolescencia.

_Did I disappoint you or let you down?_

_Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?_

_´Cause I saw the end before we´d begun,_

_Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won._

_So I took what´s mine by eternal right._

_Took your soul out into the night._

_It may be over but it won´t stop there,_

_I'm here for you If you´d only care._

_You touched my heart you touched my soul._

_You changed my life and all my goals._

_And love is blind and that I knew when,_

_My heart was blinded by you._

_I´ve kissed your lips and held your head._

_Shared your dreams and shared your bed._

_I know you well, I know your smell._

_I´ve been addicted to you._

_Goodbye my lover._

_Goodbye my friend._

_You have been the one._

_You have been the one for me._

Conforme voy siguiendo la letra no puedo evitar que mi mente viaje a ese sitio del cual me quiero alejar y de esa persona a la que debo olvidar.

_Tiene su vida_, me repito una y otra vez en la cabeza, _déjala tranquila Rick. Si en verdad la quieres debes aceptar y respetar su felicidad. Y ahora su felicidad está ligada a la de ese tío imbécil y prepotente. _

Dejo la letra cuando llegó al estribillo, no creo que tenga que llegar al punto de automachacarme. Tal vez lo que debería hacer es volver a recuperar esas fiestas que a lo largo de este año he ido dejando más aparcadas, está claro que el amor y una relación estable no es algo que vaya en mi naturaleza. ¿Por qué cambiar algo que no tiene cambio posible?

Me incorporó bajando la tapa del piano y salgo de mi estudio en busca de Gina. Como suponía la encuentro en el jardín con las gafas de sol y los cascos y acercándose sin la intención de asustarla, le tocó el brazo saludándola

-Qué… ¿ya has acabado? – me pregunta con tono molesto

-Había pensado en que podíamos salir a cenar por ahí y divertirnos un rato. Al final, la vida no puede reducirse al trabajo, ¿no crees?

Al escuchar eso, siento como su cara da un giro de 180º y su tono se dulcifica – entonces, ¿cenamos fuera? – dice ya incorporándose para seguramente ir a cambiarse

-Bueno, siempre y cuando no tengas planes hechos…

-¿Qué más planes puedo tener un sitio como éste? Será todo lo bonito que tú quieras, pero yo me vería incapaz de pasarme la vida aquí.

Sonrío de lado viendo como vuelve a entrar a la casa y a los pocos pasos la sigo

* * *

-Ya estamos en casa – saludó cuando colocando la llave en el cerrojo, éste da media vuelta y dejo paso a Ginnifer que entrando va observando el apartamento poco a poco.

-¡Maaaaaaami! – escuchó decir proveniente del pasillo que da de las habitaciones al recibidor a esa vocecita respingona que tan bien conozco.

Corre hacia mí y la cojo en brazos sonriendo como cada vez que nos reencontramos y dejo que me estruje el cuello mientras le informo de nuestra visita. Gira la cabecita y al ver a Ginnifer se pone colorada escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello

-Eh, ¿no vas a saludarle? Es esa personita de la que te hable.

Me mira todavía colorada y se lleva un dedo a la boca como cada vez que una situación le hace morirse de vergüenza

-¡Hooooola! – dice alargando las sílabas mientras juguetea con los dedos para intentar evitar el contacto visual

-Hola princesa – le respondo Ginnifer llevando una de sus manos a la tripa de la niña. Ésta se tapa los ojos con las manos y eso nos hace sonreír a ambas

-¿Me dejas darte un beso? – le pregunta ahora su tía

Entreabre la distancia entre los dedos y asiente con la cabeza bajando las manos poco a poco.

Cuando se siente algo más segura mira a Ginnifer detenidamente y pone esa pose de reflexiva frunciendo el ceño y entonces sé que empieza el tiempo de responder a todos y cada uno de sus interrogantes

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ginnifer- le responde con dulzura ésta - ¿y tú?

-Yo soy Emilie Beke –contesta frotándose la nariz de manera graciosa

-¡Que nombre más bonito!

-Y… y el de mamá es Kate

Veo que Ginnifer sonríe y le susurró al oído - ¿quieres enseñarle todos tus juguetes a Emilie mientras yo preparo tu taza de batido favorito?

Asiente inflando los mofletes entusiasmada con la idea y una vez de nuevo en el suelo, mira a Ginnifer y dudosa le tiende su mano para indicarle el camino hasta su habitación. Cuando se pierden por el pasillo cojo mi móvil recordando que lo silencié antes de salir de casa y encuentro las 5 llamadas de Espo. _Lo había olvidado por completo. Seguramente éste preocupado y más tras la escena en la comisaria._

Voy a marcar su número cuando suena el microfonillo del portal y abro sin molestarle en preguntar. Seguramente será alguna carta…

Doy con el móvil apagado o fuera de cobertura, así que decido llamar en otro momento y dejando el móvil sobre la vitrina del hall, me dirijo camino de la cocina cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta.

_¿Quién será a estas horas?_

-¡Voy! – Grito recogiendo las piezas de lego que Emilie ha ido dejando tiradas por el suelo antes de que puedan ocasionar una masacre

Agarro el pomo y abro la puerta quedándome sin palabras ante la cara que me encuentro al otro lado de la misma.


End file.
